


What they don't know...

by DarkangelLolo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkangelLolo/pseuds/DarkangelLolo
Summary: Archie met his gaze without even flinching."This town deserves to know what you’re doing to it."Hiram crossed his arms.This takes place in Season 2.





	1. Chapter 1

Archie was pushed to his knees. Mr. Lodge circled him. Archie shook, clenching his fist on his unbroken arm.  
"You betrayed my family, Archie."  
Andre and an unnamed man tightened their grip on the boy's shoulders.  
"I trusted you with private information. "  
Hiram leaned against his desk.  
"Information which you gave to the Register."  
Archie met his gaze without even flinching.  
"This town deserves to know what you’re doing to it."  
Hiram crossed his arms.  
"You know this won't stop anything. My plans will not stop because of a small town newspaper."  
"You won't win."  
Mr. Lodge chuckled.  
"Archie, do you really think you'll be around long enough to stop me?"  
The boy closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking back at Mr. Lodge with a determination that belied his youth.  
"So you're going to kill me?"  
Hiram straightened up.  
"Yes, I am. I'm afraid your father will have to go too."  
"No!"  
Archie tried to stand, immediately shoved back down.  
"He didn't do anything!"  
Hiram walked around his desk and started to shuffle through a drawer.  
"When someone betrays you, you take their whole family. It keeps anyone else from making your mistake."  
Mr. Lodge pulled out a thin, sharp knife. Archie flinched.  
"You won't get away with this. The FBI will come for you."  
Hiram nodded to his men. Andre twisted Archie's arm- the one already broken. Archie cried out.  
"They've already tried, Archie."  
He bent down in front of the boy, lifting his chin. Archie squeezed his eyes shut as his arm was twisted a little further.  
"How much did you tell them?"  
Silence.  
Archie's head flew to the side.  
"What. Did. You. Tell. Them?"  
"No."  
Hiram's ring dug into Archie's cheek with the next hit. Blood slowly slipped down his face.  
"If you don't tell me what they know, I'll have to kill their whole family. Do you want the Cooper's blood on your hands?"  
"You'll kill them anyway."  
Archie moaned as his arm was twisted further. With a quick movement Andre dislocated the boy's shoulder. Archie couldn't stop himself from crying out again.  
"You control how painful I'll make their deaths."  
Archie raised his head so he could look Hiram in the eye.  
"You won't get to them."  
Hiram smiled.  
"Won't I?"  
"You'll be in jail before you can."  
Archie's voice was strong. He fully believed what he was saying, and Hiram could hear that. Hiram frowned.  
"What did you do?"  
"I'll be the last person you kill, Mr. Lodge."  
"Is that a threat, Archie?"  
Archie shook his head.  
"I won't make it out of this, but everyone else will."  
Hiram smirked again.  
"You really think you can stop me?"  
Archie didn't answer, face twisting in pain as his arm was pulled further out of place.  
"Break his hand."


	2. Chapter 2

"Move in now."  
Agent Parker called out over the radio. The SWAT team and FBI agents swarmed the building. They worked with stealth, clearing the first floor and moving up in barely a minute.

Hermione Lodge had just set her wine glass down when the door was opened. For one brief moment Mrs. Lodge showed emotion, giving the agents a look of fear. Then her mask was up again. She lifted her hands and one of the SWAT men moved forward to arrest her. 

The others quietly filled the apartment. Agent Parker led the way to Mr. Lodge's study door, holding his hand up. The men behind him paused.


	3. Chapter 3

Archie gasped as the hand around his neck moved away. There were three crimson lines drawn across his chest, two of them deep enough to be fatal. Hiram smirked as Archie's head fell forward. The boy panted heavily, no longer even trying to struggle against the bodyguards holding him.  
Hiram lifted his head. Archie's eyes were already starting to glaze over. All color had drained out of his face, and all strength had left his body. He looked resigned to his fate, but there was something else there that Hiram couldn't identify.  
"Still believe someone will rush in to save you?"  
Archie took a few shallow breaths before speaking.  
"Yeah."  
Hiram let go of him, chuckling.  
"You will be sorely disa-"  
"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND GET ON THE GROUND!"  
SWAT and FBI stormed the office. Archie fell forward as the bodyguards complied. Hiram dropped the knife and put his hands over his head.  
"On the ground, Lodge."  
Agent Parker glared at him. Agent Parker, the original agent from his first arrest. Only this time he had been caught red-handed, literally. Archie's blood was dripping off the knife he'd just dropped. Two SWAT agents forced him to the ground while Agent Parker himself was by Archie's side.  
Agent Parker turned the boy onto his back, pressing against the bloody wounds. Archie moaned, eyes squeezed shut in pain. The agent grabbed his radio.  
"How far out is that ambulance?"  
Hiram was pulled back to his feet, his eyes locked on the agent.  
"You did a good job, kid. Hold on, just a little longer. Keep your eyes open."  
Archie weakly opened his eyes.  
"That's it kid, just keep looking at me. Someone get the wire off him!"  
Hiram chuckled darkly, shaking his head.  
"There are laws protecting children from being used as spies, Agent Parker. Killing one in the process won't look good on your record."  
"He's not going to die. Get him out of here! Hold on, kid. Keep looking at me, Archie. You remember what you said, about you and your girls? You gotta keep looking at me. That's it, Archie, that's it. Do it for them."  
Hiram was too far away to hear their voices anymore. He was led down the stairs and out the front door of the Pembrooke. Veronica was just getting out of a car. Her jaw dropped in shock.  
"It's alright mija, I'll be out soon."  
Betty Cooper got out behind her. Her glare would have killed a lesser man.  
"No, you won't."  
She grabbed Veronica's hand, squeezing it gently. Veronica pulled her closer, her face turning into disgust.  
"You bastard."  
She glanced down at his shirt before holding Betty closer as tears started tracking down the blonde's cheeks. He looked down a bit to see what she was staring at.   
There was blood on his shirt. Archie's blood. It was looking less and less likely that he'd be able to get out of this.


End file.
